


Endeavors

by anillani



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: Asra and Rei finally have the perfect moment to have their first time.(note: I use my apprentice's name the whole time)





	Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends!! it's my first work here on ao3! also i've never posted smut anywhere before!   
> so news flash i can't come up with a good title or summary to save my life.  
> hope you enjoy :)

Asra and Rei stumble through the door of the shop, clumsily kicking off their shoes. Asra pulls Rei in almost instantly. Their lips press together delicately as Asra cradles Rei’s head, toying with the dark waves of his hair. He licks feverishly at the wizard’s lips, but the latter pulls away despite Asra’s enthusiasm.

 

“What’s with this so suddenly?” Rei breathes, fiddling with the hem of the cloak Asra gave him that matches his own. Asra still has his fingers in Rei’s hair. He absent-mindedly massages his lover’s scalp in soothing circles.

 

“I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while,” he says, gaze lingering on something behind his lover’s head. “Sex, I mean. I just felt like it was never the right time, but now that we’re home…” He trails off, giving Rei a meek grin. The latter doesn’t respond and Asra grows restless. “So… is this okay?” he asks, letting his hands fall from his lover’s head. Rei inches forwards, smoothly bringing their lips together again. It’s relaxed and delicate, as if their love is seeping directly into each other through where they’re joined.

 

“Of course this is okay,” Rei says, rubbing his neck. “Can we go upstairs before we get too serious, though?” Asra nods and wordlessly pulls Rei through the shop and up the steps. There’s a foreign tension looming in the air and settling between the two. Rei giggles to relieve his apprehension, lacing his fingers in Asra’s gently.

 

Once in the bedroom, they don’t even turn any lights on. Asra tackles Rei to the bed with a smirk and licks his lips. His heart simultaneously flutters and clenches as he sees the gentle adoration on his lover’s face.

 

_How did I ever manage to leave him before?_ Asra thinks. He feels a twinge of regret bloom into his chest. Sensing his discomfort, Rei pulls Asra down into a heated kiss. Asra’s uneasiness melts away as Rei embraces him. Their lips slowly move in synchronization before Rei break the kiss, his eyebrows laced upwards. “I just hope you know I love you a lot, and I’ll never leave you like I used to,” Asra whispers. Rei searches his expression curiously but finds no answers. “Sorry, I was just thinking about how ignorant I was before.”

 

“I love you, too.” Rei says, the slightest hint of creases forming at the corners of his eyes. Asra presses a chaste kiss to Rei’s lips that leave them tingling and yearning for more contact. He trails his lips across Rei’s cheek, to his jaw bone, and down his neck, tentatively darting his tongue out occasionally. He hesitates before cautiously sucking on Rei’s collar bone, nibbling lightly as he moves on, kissing back up Rei’s neck.

 

Rei cups Asra’s face and pulls him into a languid kiss. Asra groans marginally at the contact, his hands roaming unhurriedly. They slide down Rei’s chest. He experimentally tweaks a nipple through Rei’s shirt, granting a gasp. Rei pulls away, eyes heavily lidded.

 

_Every place he touches feels like it’s being lit on fire._ Rei fumbles with the strings binding his tunic shut, untying them hastily with blatant eagerness. Asra begins stripping as well, until they’re both shirtless. Rei leans in, tracing his lips over Asra’s muscles. _I want to make him feel the same._ Asra’s hands lace into his hair as Rei gingerly bites a nipple. Asra moans almost inaudibly. He feels heat pooling deep within him, spreading warmth into his bones. Rei gives a sheepish grin as he pecks Asra on the lips.

 

Asra feels something snap inside him, his voice of reason being drowned out, any hesitation thrown out the door. He follows Rei’s lips and catches them again as he rests a hand on the bulge in the other wizard’s pants, rubbing gently. Rei muffles a breathy moan with his hand, which Asra promptly moves out of the way.

 

“Let me hear you,” he whispers directly into Rei’s ear, sending a shiver coursing through his body. He complies and instead presses his hand to Asra’s clothed member. Asra sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. They sit up to a more comfortable position and Rei leans his head on Asra’s shoulder, black locks tumbling down to cover his face. He shudders as Asra continues rubbing. Rei pushes his hips into his lover’s palm, also making sure not to neglect him as well. He rests a hand on Asra’s other shoulder to ground himself. He slows his hand, dragging his outstretched fingers up the hardening length. Asra whimpers, absently sucking and kissing at Rei’s neck. Heat radiates from his erection, even through the fabric of his pants.

 

He twists his hand around Rei’s shaft then speeds up his movements. Rei is gasping heavily, and swallows hard before whispering through arrhythmic pants.

 

“This isn’t enough.” He presses their bodies flush together, grinding his hips into Asra’s lightly. “Let’s get to the good part already.” He upturns the last syllable and licks up the outer shell of the magician’s ear before nibbling his earlobe. Asra’s breath catches in his throat and a shiver runs down his spine. He trembles with anticipation, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. Rei feels Asra’s cock harden under his palm and smirks at the reaction. His lover locks their lips together with a feverish ferocity. There’s an electric quality to his motions as his hands frantically grip Rei’s hips, slotting them together with his and grinding roughly. Rei’s exhale turns into a moan, low and guttural. He shamelessly whines, calling Asra’s name, practically begging for more. He scrambles to strip their bottoms off, struggling to catch his breath. Giddiness swells in his chest, sultry and exhilarating. Asra kisses his cheek, surprisingly gentle in contrast to just moments before.  

 

“I love you, Rei. I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you _so much_ ,” Asra murmurs, running his hands lovingly up Rei’s back, feeling each individual vertebrae of his lover’s spine. “I’ve never felt this way with anyone else. You make me feel so much more alive than I knew I could be.” Rei feels heat threaten to creep into his face.

 

“You’re my everything,” he says. Asra kisses his forehead with a rosy smile and pulls at the hem of the wizard’s pants. The hysterical passion from before has dissipated, replaced with tenderness and soft, grazing touches. They strip completely, and both find themselves looking away bashfully. “Everything with you is so new.” Rei giggles. Asra smiles and envelopes Rei sweetly.

 

“You’re the cutest damn person on this earth, you know that?” Asra says with a faint chortle. Rei breathes deeply, soaking up the magician’s scent; warm vanilla and a hint of something more potent, like he just opened up the spice cabinet in the kitchen. His eyes slip shut as Asra’s lips meet his. He lets his lover take control and gently push him into the plush mound of pillows. Asra’s forearms rest on either side of Rei’s head, hands tangled in those wavy locks once again. He’s always loved Rei’s hair; it’s unruly but in an intentionally messy sort of way. It’s like velvet between his fingers, and Asra knows he could spend the whole day playing with it.

 

Asra whispers sweet words into Rei’s neck between kisses, still rubbing his scalp. Sighing, he pushes himself up onto his hands.

 

“As much as I love ravishing you, I’m getting kind of eager here.” He grins, shifting his hips for emphasis. Rei nods.

 

“I’m going to be honest here,” he stutters. “I have no clue what I’m doing.” Asra chuckles, lips upturned with amusement.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” he says. Rei focuses his gaze on a potted cactus in the far corner of the room and takes a shaky breath. “Nervous?” Asra holds Rei’s cheek, drawing even circles with his thumb.

 

“A little.” His voice cracks and Asra laughs again.

 

“It’s just me, okay? There’s nothing to be nervous about,” the magician says, kissing the bridge of Rei’s nose. “I’ll be right back, okay? I just need to grab something quickly.” He leaves the bed and pads down the hall, fully naked.

 

Asra returns to the canopied bed–with its copious number of pillows and throw blankets–holding a half-empty jar of coconut oil. He unscrews the lid and tosses it aside haphazardly, then dips two fingers in, picking up a generous glob of the oil. He pauses and glances up at Rei. “Am I going too fast?” Asra asks. Rei shakes his head vehemently.

 

“No, no, please don’t feel like you need to hold back.” Asra’s eyes widen and he blinks a couple times. “I _really_ don’t want you to hold back,” Rei stammers, stealing a glance at the magician. He’s biting his lip, that mischievous glint in his eyes. He scoots closer and pushes Rei down onto his back. He trails kisses from Rei’s lips down his neck and chest, stopping at his naval. He nips at a hipbone before sucking harshly, granting a stifled groan from Rei. The milky skin morphs to a light reddish. Asra pecks the center of his naval before circling his finger around Rei’s entrance.

 

“I’ll go slowly, okay?” Asra intently watches Rei’s expression change while he rubs the tight ring of muscle; his lover is biting his lip, eyes lidded. It’s obvious he’s holding his breath. Asra’s finger pushes in up to the first knuckle and his lover breathily sighs. He applies pressure to Rei’s inner walls and glances up briefly, lips upturned. “Oh, you’ve touched yourself here before, haven’t you, Rei.” He licks his upper lip as Rei nods, pushing his finger in the rest of the way. “This should be more fun, then.” Asra thrusts experimentally, relishing the sweet gasps and pants.

 

“I did it… while thinking of you,” Rei says through shallow, rugged breaths. A smug smile dances across Asra’s lips as he picks up the pace, thrusting another finger in suddenly.

 

“And may I ask what I did in these little fantasies of yours, Rei?” he croons. Rei doesn’t bother answering, feeling he’s at too much of a risk of moaning noisily instead. His eyes slip shut when Asra grazes the pad of his finger against Rei’s prostate. He mewls, gripping the magician’s arm and nodding ferociously. Asra’s name escapes his mouth blearily, along with a string of nonsensical babble. His words are slurring together; it’s incomprehensible, yet Asra somehow manages to understand.

 

“If you… keep going like this,” Rei cries between huffs. “I’ll come really soon,” Asra responds with a chuckle, not ceasing his assault on Rei’s prostate.

 

“Isn’t that the goal?” he says incredulously.

 

“But I don’t want to yet!” Rei says. “We haven’t even-” Asra cuts him off by pressing a soothing finger to his lips.

 

“Rei, just come. It’s not like we have to stop after you do.” He presses a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

 

Rei nearly melts as Asra adds a third finger and strokes his shaft simultaneously. The stimulation set him over the edge and he comes that instant, scrunching his nose up in a way that makes Asra smile affectionately. He works Rei through his climax, nibbling his lover’s neck as he rubs his length languidly.

 

Asra doesn’t remove his fingers and apologizes. “I still need to stretch you out a bit more.” He uses a scissoring motion to widen Rei’s entrance. The stretch is mildly uncomfortable, leaving Rei feeling bare and exposed. He gulps and kisses at Asra’s neck distractedly. He shifts his mouth upwards to his jawline and busies himself there. All the while, Asra expands him nimbly, his long fingers gliding in and out.

 

Asra returns the kisses Rei has littered on his olive skin. He trails his lips up Rei’s abdomen, eventually licking at his mouth eagerly. He takes his fingers out to get at a better angle, deepening the exchange. He tilts his head as their tongues mingle between their lips. It’s sticky and inflamed and fervid, full of a profound hunger that blooms up from their cores.

 

“I think you’re ready how,” he says breathlessly into Rei’s mouth. The latter merely nods, slinking his fingers in Asra’s marshmallow hair. “Do you think you’re okay with me putting it in?” He cups Rei’s cheek and looks at him with bottomless adoration. A look of determination graces the wizard’s features as he clasps Asra’s hand.

 

“I’m ready for you, Asra,” he declares. Asra grins and slicks his member with coconut oil, positioning himself at Rei’s opening.

 

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” He captures his lips and pushes in. _Damn, it’s really tight…_ Asra thinks, moaning softly. Rei groans into Asra’s mouth before pulling away. Despite his efforts to hide it, his face contorts, eyebrows scrunching together. Asra touches their clammy foreheads together. “Rei, are you alright?” He looks directly into his crystalline blue eyes. “The head’s in… should we stop?” Rei stifles a whine once more and exhales.

 

“N…no… it hurts, but… it’s you, so it’s okay,” he chokes out. Asra gives him a reassuring rub on the arm and drives his erection halfway in. Rei hisses and clutches his lover’s back, digging his nails in almost to the point of drawing blood. Asra rubs circles on his hips with his thumbs. His voice is barely above a whisper next to Rei’s ear.

 

“Hey, Rei, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothes. “It’ll feel better if you relax your muscles.” He tenderly massages Rei’s thighs and hips, which relax marginally. Asra’s ministrations ease the discomfort faintly, along with his comforting words and delicate butterfly kisses. “Focus on your breathing, take slow breaths.” Rei complies and his muscles slacken. His expression gradually shifts to one of partial contentment as he grows more comfortable with the unfamiliar sensation of being filled.

 

Asra holds Rei’s hips for stability as he plunges the rest of the way in. Rei pulls him in, mindlessly whimpering his name. His nails skim down Asra’s back as he breathes deeply, adjusting himself to the feeling.

 

“Are you okay?” Asra asks. Rei nods, kissing across his cheek.

 

“I’m fine. I love you, Asra.” Asra pulls him into a balmy – and somewhat sweaty – embrace.

 

“I love you, too. I’m going to start moving.” He tentatively rolls his hips and Rei buries his head into Asra’s shoulder. He finds himself inattentively sucking at the skin there, leaving faint marks to distract himself from the dull ache.

 

Asra sets a gradual but fixed pace, making sure not to overwhelm Rei too much. Heat flares up in Rei’s stomach as his boyfriend prods inside him. He takes a shaky breath as something within him twinges. Embarrassment thrown to the wind, he doesn’t bother restraining his voice anymore. In fact, Asra seems to enjoy the mewls and grunts, soaking them in like a dry sponge.

 

Every movement from Asra electrifies Rei, like there’s a constant blaze streaming through his body from where they’re connected. His head lolls back into the pillows as Asra strikes that spot again. Rei nearly cries, mouth open wide as he gasps for breath. He calls his lover’s name nonsensically, and Asra bites his lip, something akin to wheezing moans escaping his lips. He flicks his hips into Rei’s heat, thrusting rapidly and precisely on his prostate. His boyfriend begs, choking out pleading words through shrill cries of pleasure.

 

“My legs are asleep, but I don’t care,” Rei yelps. “Just _please_ don’t stop.” They pant and groan in unison, the sounds of their voices and skin making contact reverberating off the walls. Asra repeats his lover’s name endlessly, sucking hickeys where his neck and jaw meet. _This is a side of him I’ve never seen before. And it’s only for me._

 

“Dammit, Rei, it’s so hot inside you,” he murmurs, panting heavily. “You’re amazing, you know that? I love you so much.” He’s the one rambling now, muttering heated but encouraging phrases into Rei’s soft skin. He repeats his mantra before groaning particularly volubly and biting his lip so powerfully he draws blood. “Hey, I’m sorry, can I come first?” All his lover can do is whimper in response as his thrusts grow increasingly more desperate and inconsistent. Asra releases and Rei hisses as he’s filled, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He pants the magician’s name, clutching his shoulders vigorously enough to be somewhat painful. Asra grabs Rei’s member, stroking in a pumping motion, then rubbing his thumb over the head. Rei nearly screams Asra’s name, too overcome with concentrated desire to care about anything but his partner. With that, he comes, and they collapse into a sweaty, pasty heap onto the bed.

 

Asra captures Rei’s lips, bringing him into a sensual kiss. They come down from their high, grounding each other by whispering validations of their love.

 

“Are you alright? Sore?” Asra asks, flipping Rei onto his stomach. “Here, I’ll give you a back rub.” He gradually kneads down his lover’s back, pressing his lips to each vertebra in his spine.

 

“Thank you,” Rei says, voice muffled by the mound of pillows. “Not just for the back rub. For… everything. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. You are my world, my everything. I hope you know that you mean a terrifying amount to me.” Rei beams into the pillow, hiding how truly happy he is, but he knows Asra can sense it. The magician flops down next to him and leans on his hand, a loving grin plastered on his face. Rei presses a chaste kiss to his lips and Asra chuckles.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I think I just found a solution to me not paying rent.” His face is smug and he has an impish sparkle in his eyes that Rei knows all too well. He smacks Asra lightly with the back of his hand before slumping down into the blankets.

 

“You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading, i love and appreciate you! hope you enjoyed!  
> constructive criticism is very much welcome!


End file.
